Experiment 213
by Soul Bound Devil Chrono
Summary: The Story of the Lugia pokemorph called experiment 213. From the time of his awaken to the end.
1. 213 Birth

_Where am I?_ a creature that looked like a Lugia and a human boy fused together thought as it floated around in a large tube filled with fluids. A human scientist talked nearby and seemed to glance at him every now and then before answering the other scientist. _What are they talking about...Why am I here?_ the creature thought as it watched the two scientist. One of the scientists looked at him before he walked over to what looked like a control panel and pressed a few buttons. _What is it doing?_ the creature thought. A few seconds after that thought crossed his mind, the jelly-like substance that filled the tube started to drain out. A confused look was plastered on the creatures face, and while he pondered about what was going on, the tube split apart. The older of the two scientist spoke.

"Good morning experiment 213. We have been waiting for you," he said. Experiment 213 looked at the older scientist before putting his new right claws in front of himself to examine them.

Using his power of telepathy, he said, " What do you mean? What am I?" Before the older of the two could answer, the younger answered Experiment 213's questions.

"213, you have been asleep for months after your creation, and the answer to your second question is that you are a pokemorph. That means you're a human fused with a Pokemon. The pokemon that you are fused with is the legendary Pokemon known as Lugia."

"Then what am I? A pokemon or a human?" 213 said, looking at the two with eyes of an innocent.

"As my assistant just explained, you are a pokemorph. You are neither human nor pokemon, though at the same time, you're but both." The older of the two said. The one called Hinoka typed on one of the panels near the one that had released experiment 213 from the tube that had held him.

"Professor Minawa come and look at these stats that experiment 213 is showing!" Hinoka said to Minawa in an almost excited state. His partner looked over at him, and seconds later he was walking over to him. He took a look at what had gotten his assistant all exited. But when he laid his eyes on what Hinoka was looking at, his eyes widened and a gasp escaped his quivering lips.

He barely managed to utter what he was thinking: "He maybe even stronger then the experiment known as Mewtwo..."


	2. Learning of Mewtwo

Ch. 2: Learning of Mewtwo

"Mewtwo? Who is this Mewtwo?" 213 asked in a child-like way as he looked at the two scientists. 213's mind was working double-time, full of unanswered questions. _Is this Mewtwo a pokemorph like me, or something more or less like that_? 213 thought. Before the scientist Professor Minawa answered 213's questions, he looked up at the creature.

"213, Mewtwo is a being that was genetically created, just like you. Except for the fact that he is full pokemon, and was created by using a fossilized hair from the legendary Mew, while you are human that has had Lugia DNA injected into your own DNA," Minawa explained, then looked at his young assistant. He told him, " Hinoka go and call for Mr. Yutaka. Tell him that Experiment 213 has awaken."

Hinoka stood there for a few seconds, staring at 213. He was still amazed that the thing he and his older assistant had created could be stronger then experiment that escaped; the one who was also known as Mewtwo. He ran over to the door and pressed a few numbers on a keypad that was to the left side of the door. The door opened a few seconds later, and Hinoka ran out into the hall to fetch Mr. Yutaka.

"Why did he go?" 213 asked in confusion as he tilted his head to the side. Hinoka leaving in such a rush had confused him even more. "Is something wrong with me?" 213 looked at Minawa, hoping that he could answer some of his many questions. Minawa ignored 213 and turned his attention to the screen on the control panel. After making a mental analysis of what was going on in 213, he looked at 213, who was still sitting in the opened tube.

"He went to go get Mr. Yutaka, the one that helped us create you. He is your new master. And to answer your second question, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are exactly what we wanted," Minawa said in an exited tone. And although one might not catch it, his voice also had a very slight hint of fear. He secretly feared that 213 would turn out to be another Mewtwo, and destroy the lab, then escape and wreak havoc.


	3. Mr Yutaka

Ch. 3 Mr. Yutaka and 067

After moments of 213 looking around the lab with curiosity and asking every so often what was each thing he pointed at was, the door to the lab opened up and Hinoka and a older man with black hair that was just beginning to grey, wore a black suit as if showing he was of importance. Nothing about this man looked imitating until you looked into his cold icy blue eyes that could probably freeze even rushing water. When 213 looked at this man a chill racked though his spine and he knew if this man was his new master he should not disobey him.

" Experiment 213 meet your new master the leader of this base, Mr. Yutaka." Minawa said as he watched 213 noticing that the curiosity that showed in 213 eyes only moments ago had disappeared into fear.

"Experiment 213 is your name right?" Mr. Yutaka said to 213 coldly not caring if 213 was young and had just awoken from his long sleep.

"y-yes I am e-experiment 213, s-sir." 213 said as he stared at Mr. Yutaka fearing him as he was frozen in place. Not knowing that he was a lot stronger then the old human and shouldn't fear him.

" Good then, Minawa start his training immediately along with that other one, Experiment 067." Mr. Yutaka said as he stared at the control panel checking to see if what Hinoka had told him on the way here was true. Which it was so with an evil smile across his face Mr. Yutaka walked to the door of the lab and press some keys on the key pad, a few seconds later the door opened and he walked out satisfied at what he saw.

"Minawa isn't it too early for 213 to start training? I don't mean to be soft or anything like that but he's just a child and doesn't act anything different then that." Hinoka said as he glanced at 213 for a few second before he return to looking at his partner Minawa while 213 had return to his curious self as if meeting Mr. Yutaka had not happen just moments ago.

"I know that Hinoka but we have to listen to the Mr. Yukata. you should know by now that we can not go against him nor disobey him. So we will have to start 213 training." Minawa said before he sighed as if he was tired but in truth he was not he was just worried as of all the morphs that he had created non had to start training as soon as they had awaken from their sleep.

"What are you talking about and who is Experiment 067?" 213 asked as he stared at the two with eyes of a child. The two exstanged glances at each other before they looked at 213 as Hinoka wondered. _Why did Mr. Yutaka choose Experiment 067 to train with 213? _While he wondered that Minawa answered 213 question even though he was starting to get tired of 213 many questions.

"We are talking about getting you ready to start training with Experiment 067. 067 is a pokemorph like you except that he's not as rare and is a Sandslash morph." Minawa said to 213 before he also wondered why the Boss choose 067 as 067 may of been a Sandslash morph but he didn't act like a Sandslash and he also didn't look fully like a Sandslash morph should.

"Okay...I guess." 213 said as he looked at the two with childish confusion as he was told 067 was a Sandslash pokemorph but that was all and he wanted to know more about 067. But before he could ask that Hinoka walked over to the left of th room were there was another door with a keypad like the one in front of 213 that 213 had not noticed.

" Come now, 213 it is time for you to meet your partner, 067." Hinoka said before he typed a different code into the keypad next to the door and hurried in with out waiting for 213 to follow him as if he was thinking of something.

213 looked at Minawa unsure if he was to follow Hinoka but a look from Minawa told him that he was to follow him. So 213 jumped off the open tube that he had been sitting only seconds before, but when he landed on the ground his legs felt like jello and so he fell to the ground. 213 lifted his head up with confusion as he looked at his three toed legs then at Minawa and asked. "What's wrong with my legs?"

Minawa sighed before he answered 213 question as he walked over to him. "You havn't walk on your feet so your not used to them yet." After answering him Minawa lifted 213 off his feet and held him with both arms like a young child. This caused 213 eyes to widen with surprise before looking at Minawa as the older man carried him though the door.


End file.
